Beautiful Nightmares
by laughter-is-key
Summary: Have you ever wondered what your favorite Naruto characters worst nightmare? Well, I've found them, and I'm posted them here for all the world to see; along with a few of my OCs.
1. Sakura

******Sakura Haruno**

'Sorounded.'

'I'm surrounded by the white walls closing in on me. A million questions running threw my head. Where's my baby? Where'd Sasuke-kun go? What is taking them so long? Could something be wrong with our child? What if it's a still born? I mean, I didn't hear her cry or had I already blacked out before then? Oh my God.' I sobbed silently in my hands.

"Sakura?"

I peaked threw my fingers to see my friend, Ino, smiling and standing in the doorway cradling a blanket in her arms. "M-my baby!" I screamed, frantically trying to untangle myself from these unruely sheets and rushed towards her. "Where's Sasuke-kun? Does he know that I've just had our first child?"

Ino's smile faltered at what she'd just heard. "S-Sakura," she said carefully, "what are you talking about? S-Sasuke's married to-"

"Yes Ino, I know we're married. Now give me my daughter." I reached for her, but Ino backed away shaking her head.

"Sakura, wait. There's something you need to know before you see her." But Ino's warning wasn't listened to.

I grabbed my daughter from my friend's arms and held her against my breast. "Hi, my little Haruna." I cooed to her. "I bet you have my hair and your father's eyes."

'Well...she is right.' Ino thought.

I smiled at her dark pink hair. 'So your hair's a mixture. I wonder what your eyes...' "...no...i-it can't be!" I stared in horror at the dark pink-haired baby girl that had large, matching bushy eyebrows and even larger black eyes. "NO! This c-can't be!" I pleaded to Ino, still holding my baby.

Ino just stood there silently with her head hung. "Yes, Sakura. Rock Lee is your husband."

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" The door burst open and in came Rock Lee...grinning like a maniac. "My dearest Sakura-chan!" He ran towards me, took me in his arms and swung me and Haruna around in circles.

'...I'm married to...Lee,' I glanced down at our daughter, who was laughing, 'and we h-h-h-had........OMG!!!!' "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(Narrator: yes ladies and gentlemen, that is Sakura's worst nightmare, having a baby by and bying married to Rock Lee.)

**XOXOX**laughter-is-key**XOXOX**

p.s.- plez r&r (read & review) and if you have any ideas for the other chacters or ideas on how to make this one better, do tell :-) see ya *wave*


	2. Sasuke

********

******Sasuke Uchiha**

The sky cried as thunder and lightning fought, constantly colliding, each one trying to beat the other, neither giving up.

**BAMM! BOOOOM! AAHH! GRRR!**

Those were the only sounds heard to express the seriousness of the battle. However, this wasn't just any ordinary fight; this was a fight for survival, for neither can live while the other survives. Nothing could stop this fight...well, this could.

''Sasuke!''

''Sakura, what the hell are you doing here?'' He didn't stop fighting.

''It's your wife!'' Sakura screamed at him from a distance. She was too afraid to be any closer. ''She's gone into labor!''

_What_? Sasuke thought. _My wife's going into labor?_

Itachi stopped attacking after he heard what the pink-haired girl said. ''You've started reviving the clan already.''

Sasuke glared at him. ''You're lucky, because if my son wasn't about to be born, you'd be dead right now.'' Sasuke turned to Sakura. ''Where are they?''

''Follow me.'' And both, Sakura and Sasuke, ran off to the Konoha Hospital. A pair of blazing, red eyes following silently behind them.

**xxxlaughter-is-keyxxx**

''Your wife's in Room 13.'' Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded and headed down the hall to lucky number 13. ''Aww, you look just like your mom...or is he your dad?'' Sasuke heard a familiar from the other side of the door say. He openned the door and saw a woman with choppy, shoulder-length black hair holding something. ''Man, I sure hope you don't act like the idiot you look like. I wonder what they're gonna name you.'' she said to the baby.

''Kumari?''

The woman turned around and smiled. ''Hey Sasuke, it's bout time you got here. They just finished the C-Section.'' She noticed him staring at the bundle in her arms. ''Oh, you must wanna hold your son.'' She held out the bundle to him.

The pride that had swelled within him at hearing he had a son quickly left when he saw the baby's face.

Spiked blonde hair.

Clear, bright blue eyes.

Whisker marks on cheeks.

Big goofy grin.

No...this was not Ino's baby with wrinkles...it was...Naruto's.

''Sakura...are you telling me that Naruto is my wife.''

Sakura didn't really know whether or not to answer that because it sounded more like a statement than a question. ''Uh...m...''

''It's about time you got here you bastard!'' Sasuke and Sakura looked at the door and saw Naruto being pushed in, in a wheelchair, by Hinata. ''Sasuke-bastard, isn't our baby the cutest.'' He exclaimed, taking his son into his arms. ''Guess what his name is.''

''...''

''I know we agreed on Akio Uchiha, but I decided to name him Sasuke Akio Uchiha Jr! Don't you just love it!''

It was dead silent in the room. The silence was starting to get to Hinata, so she left, Sakura stood there nervously watching her teammates and Sasuke just stood there staring at...Sasuke Jr.

''So this is your family.'' Itachi announced coming out of the shadows. ''You're gay and your husband just had a baby, and the baby's a boy.'' He walked over to the now defensive Team Seven. ''As if you weren't a big enough disappointment before, not only have you become gay & married a guy, but you fucked up and got him pregnant.'' Sasuke stood there trembling. Itachi smirked. ''How disappointing.''

Then the room got dark. Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke Jr's heads started twirling around him, taunting him.

''You're an embarrassment to the entire clan.''

''Yes, Sasuke. I'm your wife. We're married and have a son together.''

''I'm your son. I look exactly like Naruto and have your name.''

''Heheheh.''

**XOXOX**laughter-is-key**XOXOX**

''...AH!'' Sasuke exclaimed waking up. He saw that he was at his kitchen table. _That was some dream._

''Hey, Dad, which dress should I wear on my date with Sai-kun?''

Sasuke stared at the Naruto clone that had his name & fainted.

XD

(Narrator: yes ladies and gentlemen, that is Sasuke's worst nightmare, being married to Naruto, having a baby that looked like Naruto with his name and being harrashed by Itachi all in the same day...oh! and his son being gay :p)

**XOXOX**laughter-is-key**XOXOX**

p.s.- plez r&r (read & review) and if you have any ideas for the other chacters or ideas on how to make this one better, do tell :-) see ya *wave*


End file.
